Ce jour là dans un parc
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Et si Gabriel Agreste avait décidé de débuter très tôt l'éducation de son fils ? Et s'il avait décidé de le faire dans un parc ? Et si dans ce parc s'était produit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu ?


**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Ce jour là dans un parc**

Adrien avait aimé lorsque son père lui avait dit qu'ils iraient au parc tous les deux après le départ de sa mère pour son travail, quel enfant de cinq ans n'aimerait pas cela ? Aller au parc avec son père... partager quelque chose avec lui.

Il s'était réjouit de ce moment à venir, des ces instants qu'il allait vivre aux côtés de son père.

Il n'avait que cinq ans et tellement peu d'occasions de faire quelque chose avec lui. Que pour une fois l'initiative vienne de son père et non de sa mère le comblait de bonheur.

Il s'était tenu très sage tout le long du trajet qui les conduisait à destination. Il voulait tellement, tellement aller au parc !

Ce serait la première fois qu'ils iraient pour autre chose qu'une séance photo.

Adrien était aux anges.

Mais lorsqu'ils étaient enfin arrivés son père l'avait fait asseoir sur un banc à côté de lui et lui avait donné l'ordre de ne pas bouger, de rester les mains sur les genoux, sans faire de bruit.

Adrien avait levé un regard stupéfait vers lui, il ne comprenait pas.

Son père l'avait conduit dans le parc pour le faire rester sur un banc ? Alors qu'il y avait d'autres enfants, des jeux, tellement de choses à faire pour un jeune garçon plein de vie tel que lui.

Sa déception était telle qu'il avait éclaté en sanglots. Son père n'avait rien dit, il s'était levé et l'avait ramené dans la voiture avant de le reconduire à la maison.

La même scène s'était reproduite plusieurs fois. Adrien avait essayé de pleurer sans faire de bruit une ou deux fois, ayant trop de peine pour contenir ses larmes, mais même s'il restait silencieux et ne bougeait pas le seul fait qu'il se mette à pleurer contrariait son père qui le ramenait sans attendre chez eux.

Il en avait parlé à sa mère et cela avait eu pour résultat une dispute entre ses parents qui lui avait fait beaucoup plus de peine que d'être obligé de rester sur un banc aux côtés de son père.

Il était retourné au parc avec son père, plusieurs autres fois, et peu à peu, il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de se lever pour aller jouer avec les autres enfants.

Il ne pleurait plus désormais, il se tenait ainsi que son père le voulait.

Il regardait jouer les autres enfants et il avait le cœur lourd. Il s'efforçait de le cacher pourtant, sachant que s'il le montrait son père le ramènerait immédiatement à la maison.

Il ne s'amusait pas avec les autres, mais au moins il était dans un parc, au grand air, et il pouvait regarder, ce dont il ne se privait pas.

Il faisait vraiment très beau ce jour là, Adrien avait des fourmis dans les jambes et très très envie d'aller courir et rire avec les autres, mais il ne bougeait pas.

Désormais il savait ce que son père attendait de lui, que c'était une sorte de leçon, pour lui apprendre la patience et à bien se comporter.

Il n'aimait pas cela, mais puisque son père le voulait...

Soudain une petite fille de son âge aux cheveux tellement noirs qu'ils en semblaient bleutés au soleil de cette belle journée s'arrêta devant lui et lui tendit la main.

\- Tu viens jouer ?

Adrien la regarda avec surprise, d'ordinaire les autres enfants ne prêtaient aucune attention à lui, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle agissait de façon différente ?

Elle lui adressait un sourire tellement radieux qu'il avait très envie de la suivre, il tourna la tête vers son père, espérant obtenir son approbation.

Mais Gabriel Agreste lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

\- Non Adrien, tu ne dois pas quitter ce banc. Dit il fermement et Adrien baissa les yeux.

Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir se lever et suivre la petite fille, la première à venir vers lui, mais puisque son père ne voulait pas...

Il entendit la fillette repartir en courant et cette fois il eut bien du mal à ne pas pleurer.

Il retint ses larmes bravement, sachant que son père le guettait.

Il avait cinq ans, il n'était plus un bébé, il n'allait pas pleurer, même s'il était très triste de ne pas avoir pu aller avec elle.

Un jour, quand il serait plus grand, il sortirait, il s'en faisait la promesse, il désobéirait à son père et il serait libre !

Il était encore en train de songer à ses projets d'avenir lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose ou quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le banc à côté de lui.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête il découvrit que la petite fille était revenue, avec un pain au chocolat qu'elle partagea en deux avant de lui en tendre la plus grosse partie.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Adrien prit le morceau et la remercia timidement, redoutant à chaque instant d'entendre la voix de son père lui intimant de rendre le pain au chocolat.

Comme rien de tel ne se produisait il se risqua à mordre dedans et aussitôt le goût du chocolat et de la viennoiserie pur beurre envahirent sa bouche.

C'était le meilleur pain au chocolat qu'il avait jamais mangé et il dévora sa part jusqu'à la dernière miette.

La fillette elle mangea la sienne avec lenteur, sans cesser de lui sourire. Elle lui tendit son mouchoir pour qu'il puisse s'essuyer les doigts avant de le reprendre pour en faire autant puis elle s'installa confortablement, visiblement décidée à ne pas partir.

Elle resta près de lui tout le reste de l'après midi, sagement assise à ses côtés, à regarder les enfants jouer comme il le faisait toujours. Jusqu'à ce que Gabriel décide qu'il était temps de partir et l'entraîne à sa suite.

Tout en suivant son père Adrien tournait la tête pour regarder encore la petite fille qui était venue vers lui. Il venait de réaliser qu'il ne savait même pas comment elle se nommait, il n'avait pas pensé à le lui demander.

Toujours assise sur le banc elle lui faisait des signes de la main en guise d'au revoir et Adrien les lui rendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue.

Il avait hâte de revenir dans le parc, de la revoir.

Cette fois il lui demanderait son nom.

Son père ne le ramena jamais dans le parc.

 _FIN_


End file.
